


Proper Motivations

by Ruritto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruritto/pseuds/Ruritto
Summary: Sometimes you need a little motivation to get through paperwork.PWP.Day 2 / Hokage!Obito





	Proper Motivations

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut. Nothing but smut barely hiding behind the prompt for today. Oops?

“Going somewhere, Hokage-sama?” the words are singsonged practically in his ear as Obito peers out the window of his office and he flinches back from the Anbu masked Genma, blushing at being caught and trying to stutter out a reply.

He can feel himself being judged despite the mask.

“Just need some fresh air,”

The quiet mmhmm has Obito sighing. It’s not like he can blame his guards, he’s more than once used Kamui to sneak out and escape paperwork, but doing so now would probably annoy Kakashi, since his boyfriend would be the one made to find him, and get Rin on his case. Nobody ever talks about the amount of paperwork being a Hokage has though, and personally Obito feels very justified in his jailbreaks.

It’s especially frustrating today as neither of his teammates have even visited him yet. A rarity since Kakashi is part of his guard. He blinks up as Genma jumps in through the window, glancing at the mountain of paperwork at his desk.

“Well it’s supposed to be a surprise, but they’re on their way anyway. Had a hard time getting the… gift,” the older man says, amusement clear in his voice and Obito’s eyebrows draw together in focus, trying to figure out what that means.

He doesn’t need to wonder long though as an Anbu squad appears by his window,one of them jumping in without invitation like Genma did.

His eyes widen at the wriggling, writhing person over one of their shoulder though.

The head of silver hair is unmistakable and Obito panics for a second before he _realizes._

Kakashi’s toes are curling in his sandals as he writhes against the Anbu’s shoulder, muffled whimpers filtering possibly through a gag and his porcelain Hound mask. Obito feels himself blushing as trained ears catch a light buzzing, revealing a toy in play somewhere on or rather in Kakashi’s person. He’s proven right when Kakashi is deposited on his ass on the couch he usually lazes on, with a purposeful bounce making him practically arch and buck off, only kept in place by the hands of the Anbu ready to catch him.

Obito’s mouth is useless, flapping open and closed, trying to search for words as his boyfriend writhes on the couch. His Anbu uniform is missing it’s usual gray jacket so Obito can see hard nipples poking out of the black jumpsuit, and his spread legs show off the outline of a hard wet, cock. Distantly, he realizes there’s a pull on his chakra that means his sharingan is spinning lazily in his skull, taking in and memorizing all these details.

“What.” he finally manages in a strangled voice.

The Anbus share a glance before Genma decides to step forward.

“Okay first of all, he totally consented,” he begins with a shrug, getting muffled groan from Kakashi and a jolt from tied wrists. He immediately clarifies, “Well maybe he didn’t quite hear out the whole plan, but you _did_ consent, captain.”

Which does sound like Kakashi.

Genma takes something out from his pocket. A remote which draws Obito’s eye as it’s held out to him. A flick of the dial on it has Kakashi bucking off the couch again. _Well then_.

“Second, here’s the remote, have fun. Or as much fun as you can when the key to the seals on his binds and the cockring is somewhere in your paperwork,”

His head whips around to his desk and the mountain of paperwork on it. Kakashi probably does the same as something like a sob escapes his gag.

_Well shit._

“Don’t try to cheat~,” Genma has the gall the singsong as they exit his office.

Left there, and the feeling privacy seals around his office come up, Obito can’t keep his eyes off Kakashi.

‘ _Well, first things first_ ,’

There’s a thrill running through him as he pulls Kakashi’s mask off, licking his lips as his boyfriend’s face is revealed to him. Flushed and desperate is a _great_ look on Kakashi, who would have thought? Blush high on his cheeks, to the tips of his ears and sweat running down to where his usual cloth mask has been shoved down to make space for the ball gag, Obito feels almost guilty for taking this much pleasure at the sight of him. Especially when Kakashi’s dazed gaze flutters shut, a moan managing to come through the gag again and bound desperate hands fist into his Hokage coat. Checking and realizing the gag is something he can at least remove, Obito tugs it off, eyes glued to Kakashi’s swollen lips and the drool going down his cheek and chin. Obito wants those lips wrapped around his _cock_.

He wonders how long he’s been kept like this to put the usually composed Anbu captain in this state as Kakashi tries to swallow down his whines and whimpers long enough to form words.

“‘Bito, please. Sage, please,” he groans, hips rocking against the couch, and the toy inside him. Trying to get it that much deeper probably.

Unable to help himself, he reaches forward, hands trailing up Kakashi’s sides earning a shiver, before coming to hardened nipples. Obito grins in delight at Kakashi’s reaction, choking down on a sob and then trying to move away from the touch only to end up trapped by the couch by Obito leaning forward as he circles the now sensitive nubs with his thumbs.

Even through the cloth, or maybe because of it, Kakashi whimpers, back arching to offer more of his chest to Obito. And he’s more than happy to take the offer.

Excited hands pull and shove at Kakashi’s top until it’s pushed up to reveal swollen red nipples. Obito wastes no time shoving Kakashi down on the couch and taking one in his mouth even as one of his hands then move down and into Kakashi’s pants and underwear to shove down cloth and palm a soft ass.

Kakashi _screams_ , bound hands finding his hair and pulling. He’s not sure if it’s to punish him for playing with the captured man or a reaction to his tongue lavishing attention on a hardened nipple. Either way it’s ineffective as Obito pulls away again to take in the sight of Kakashi on his couch, taking pants and underwear with him but leaving them to around Kakashi’s thighs.

His boyfriend has always been beautiful, and has more than once been called a pervert but right now Kakashi looks like he belonged in a porno.

He looks and sounds absolutely indecent. Having tried to keep a hold on his hair, Kakashi bound hands are raised and reaching for him, probably a thing Kakashi isn’t even aware he’s doing considering how dazed and out of it he looks. His shirt has been shoved up to his armpit, revealing a pale chest with just a few old scars and swollen nipples begging to be played with, one wet and probably even more sensitive after Obito had been sucking it in his mouth. His cock was hard and bouncing against  a flat stomach, framed by legs locked together by his pants. The way Kakashi squirmed wasn’t helping matters because Kakashi looked great desperate and Obito has never realized it until now.

He coos, extremely turned on as Kakashi shivers when he trails his fingers lightly over his stomach, just beside where his cock is nestled in silver curls. To at least keep his boyfriend from murdering him once they were done he kneels down in front of Kakashi, shoving the pants and underwear down and off and inspects the cock ring keeping his boyfriend in this state. Of course, to properly study it he wraps a warm hand around the hard cock. The quick up,down pump earns him a weak attempt at a kick which he catches easily, keeping a grip on the leg. Fucking _perfect_.

He honestly wants to ask where Genma and the others even got a cock ring with seals.

Adjusting the hold he has on the captured leg, he raises it a bit to move Kakashi around until he has a view between those pale ass cheeks, grinning when Kakashi turns redder at the manhandling. The man will probably never admit enjoying when Obito demonstrates he is physically stronger, but his reactions speak for themselves. Back to his current task though, Obito licks his lips at the sight of Kakashi’s hole, spread wide by a plug, the flesh red and just begging for attention.

Sadly, Kakashi might just plan his murder if he goes through with his plan, so he shelves the idea of eating Kakashi out for later. To be revisited probably after he’s fucked Kakashi so hard the man won’t be able to stand or chase after him til the next day.

“Obito!” Kakashi whines trying to writhe away. Obito simply tightens his grip on Kakashi’s leg and cock to discourage that.

The glare he receives is honestly not as effective.

“I…” he begins, taking in the sight before him again, before letting go of Kakashi and standing back up. “I think I need some encouragement,” With him standing and Kakashi still slumped on the couch, his hard cock is level with Kakashi’s face.

Personally he thinks it still isn’t enough because Kakashi can still apparently string words together now, “I would think… your boyfriend in distress.. is enough encouragement,”

“You should be in distress more often if this is what distress looks like,” he says before turning back to his desk. He takes his seat but spreads his legs, cock standing obvious under the cloth, “Well, babe? Encourage me,”

Obito is 100% sure Kakashi will find some way to make him pay for this but the desperation and hunger in Kakashi’s face is too much to resist, and then Kakashi is walking to him half-naked, his shirt falling back into place to cover his hard cock, hands bound before him and a carefulness in his step thanks to the plug. His Anbu deserve a raise.

“This is abuse of power,” Kakashi pants before he’s kneeling down under Obito’s desk, easily turning Obito’s chair so that he’s between his legs.

It probably says something about him that the sight sends heat through his veins. But really who could judge him?

Even with bound hands Kakashi makes quick work of his pants, letting his cock spring free. Calloused hands stroke him, spreading the precome along the tip. Despite what he may say, Obito can see how eager Kakashi looks and he grins, a hand running through soft silver hair even as his other one grips his pen.

Apparently he keeps his gaze on Kakashi too long because his boyfriend gives him a sharp look, lips brushing along his the head of his cock as he says, “If you empty your desk of paperwork, you can fuck me on it,”

And then he deep throats Obito, not even allowing a response. Jerk.

He almost breaks the pen in his grip and has to fight not to fuck up into the warm clench of Kakashi’s throat. Since even he rarely sees the lower half of Kakashi’s face, being able to fuck the usually hidden mouth always does things to him.

Kakashi’s last words ring in his head though and he starts on the remaining paperwork on his desk with new determination.

Of course, the fact Kakashi pulls away whenever he thinks Obito has stopped working helps a lot.

He scowls down at the man at one such time, almost halfway through the papers. Hot breath puffs against his sensitive cock and Kakashi’s head is a heavy weight on his lap. He looks even more dazed, his lips swollen and wet from his own spit and Obito’s precome and his face flushed and sweaty. The way Kakashi’s hip bucks forward makes Obito grin and contorting his leg a bit he manages to shove a sandaled foot between Kakashi’s legs.

Bare toes nudge against Kakashi’s warm, heavy balls and the cock ring. He almost wishes he was barefoot just to drive Kakashi crazier as the other man gasps, face burying in Obito’s lap even as his hips hump against Obito’s foot.

Okay, so maybe Kakashi had a point when he said this was an abuse of power.

Still, he grips Kakashi’s chin and turns him back to his cock, easily slipping past gasping lips.

And Kakashi just _takes_ him. Apparently too out of it to care as his hips keep undulating against Obito’s leg and he moans around the heated flesh in his mouth.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Obito finds himself muttering with a groan before forcing his attention back to work. He _needs_ to get this done yesterday.

Because Kakashi would look _perfect_ on his desk, fucked and blissed out.

He blinks in surprise at the paper he pulls to him. Huh. Looks like his Anbu were smart enough (or maybe not cruel enough) to put the key to the seals on the bottom of the pile.

Maybe, just maybe, if Kakashi isn’t in the (beautiful and hot hot) state he is in, Obito might have considered using it now, letting his boyfriend free after who knows how many hours. But, now that the plug has been turned to the lowest setting and Kakashi has apparently gotten accustomed to the feeling of constant need to come...

Obito sneakily pushes the paper to the side, taking another to the pile. He could keep Kakashi like this just a bit longer. It’s his encouragement and reward after all.

Even while making sure he doesn’t sign off on anything he isn’t supposed to and reading each paperwork twice just to be sure (he might not be able to convince Kakashi to do this again if he screws up his paperwork…), he still finishes the pile in record time, feeling almost shocked once he sees he’s done. He’s hard and aching, not unaffected by Kakashi’s gently sucking mouth, and he’s _close_ but he wants to be inside Kakashi.

It doesn’t take more than a gentle tug on silver hair to get Kakashi to let go and look up at him, causing a shiver from Obito. Fuck. He’s so out of it, whimpering when Obito moves to stand and zip himself up.

“Lemme just.. just… gimme a minute, Kashi,” he mumbles, stumbling over his words. His pants being zipped back up after that was uncomfortable, but there isn’t a need to flash his Anbu.

He makes sure to grab all the papers in one go and heads to his window, dismissing the privacy seals with one hand before shoving it open.

Genma looks surprised to see him, eyebrow arched but automatically accepts the stack of papers shoved towards him. The other two jump forward to support him and make sure the tall pile doesn’t scatter.

“I’m done for the day. Take these to the offices.” he says, then before Genma can open his mouth, “I’m going to fuck Kakashi on that desk so they can’t stay there.”

Tenzou makes a sound like he’s choking, Yuugao snorts and cackles and Genma would have probably dropped his usual senbon from his mouth if he had it.

The grin Obito sends them is pure smugness and filth as he shuts the window in their faces and brings the privacy seals back up.

He then turns to Kakashi who has made a valiant attempt to stand up but his legs were too wobbly.

Obito will be the first to admit that Kakashi’s talents and strengths were a turn on, so it’s almost surprising how similarly turned on he is to see Kakashi in this state.

‘ _Maybe cause it’s Bakakashi…_ ’

Not giving it anymore thought he walks forward, mouth meeting Kakashi’s in a heated kiss even as he wraps Kakashi’s legs around his waist and stands up, rubbing his clothed cock against Kakashi’s before depositing him on the desk.

He’s not sure if it’s an intentional tease or Kakashi just really has stopped caring, but the other man allows his legs to splay open, feet flat on the desk and giving Obito’s eyes a feast. His sharingan whirls to life, making sure to memorize the sight (though he’s certain he’ll make sure they’ll do this again here, even if it’s the last thing he does).

Grabbing Kakashi’s legs, he wraps one around his waist and raises the other to his shoulder. A hand snakes down to where the plug is, gently circling the reddened, stretched flesh before tugging it out. Kakashi whines and practically sobs as he slowly shoves two fingers in, marveling at how tight and hot he still is.

“Obito,” Kakashi whimpers, hips tiredly rocking against his fingers.

He doesn’t need anymore encouragement and he shoves his pants down, lining up to Kakashi’s hole and shoving into him in one go, aiming for the spot he knows Kakashi loves.

Apparently he has better aim than he thought and he watches as Kakashi’s eyes widen, body writhing and tightening around him, a choked sob escaping swollen lips. He’s unmoving, buried to the hilt as Kakashi twists and groans, legs clenching around him, so he turns his head ever so slightly to plant a kiss on a muscled calf. His gaze remains on Kakashi though, awed at the sight. He’s still hard, the cock ring that Obito has yet to remove making sure he remains in that state.

“Did you just….?” he trails off, because Kakashi moans and raises his bound arms to hide his red face. Letting out a breathy laugh, he adjusts his grip and with a huffed, “Fuck that’s hot,” starts moving in a punishing pace, leaving Kakashi screaming with each thrust.

A part of him wishes he could take it slow, could take apart Kakashi right now and make him cry and beg, but he’s not in any state to do that and he can feel his climax approaching with every thrust in the tight channel, the noises their bodies make echoing in the room with Kakashi’s screams and pushing him that much closer to the edge.

He spills himself deep inside Kakashi, grabbing on to jutting hips to keep him in place. There’s a shine to Kakashi’s eyes, frustrated tears about to leak out and Obito smirks. Well, Kakashi’s already going to kill him. So why not?

With that thought, his fingers replace his softening cock, two of them stroking Kakashi’s prostate. The feel of his seed making the warm flesh wet practically gets him hard again but he decides ‘later’ as he pulls back, and leans over Kakashi’s bottom half, placing his other leg over his shoulder too.

He gives Kakashi a filthy smirk before going to town, mouthing over Kakashi’s full balls, tongue flicking over the cock ring and then trailing up and up the underside of his cock before sliding back down and shoving the tip into Kakashi’s puckered hole, groaning at their taste.

Obito would honestly have spent hours more where he was, surrounded by the smell of sex and Kakashi and heat but knowing that Kakashi would probably assassinate him for doing that, decides to finally free his boyfriend.

He flicks his tongue against the cock ring again and then swallows down Kakashi’s hard cock, throat vibrating around it as he groans to distract Kakashi as he moves his fingers to finally take the cock ring off. Apparently that’s enough to set Kakashi off and his mouth falls open in a scream, hips fucking into Obito’s mouth as he spills down his throat, Obito just swallowing as Kakashi manages to sit up and curl around him, bound hands keeping him in place.

He allows it until he feels Kakashi stop shuddering then pulls off, standing up to catch Kakashi in a deep kiss.

“That was amazing,” he tells him, kisses trailing over drool and tear stained cheeks, “Did so good. Best gift,”

All he got in response is a hum from Kakashi, the man apparently too tired to move now. He pulls Kakashi off his desk, taking him into his lap as he sits down on his chair. The thought of sliding back into Kakashi’s body floats into his mind but he files it for later, deciding they need a break.

He can’t help but snicker slightly as he thinks about their current situation. He’s always dreamed of being Hokage and now he is, with his teammate as his Anbu captain. He just didn’t expect the other...benefits.

“You know,” he says nuzzling Kakashi’s hair, “Maybe I’d stop escaping the office and paperwork so much if you’re always here like this,”

Kakashi groans and slaps his chest (or rather flops a tired arm against his chest), but doesn’t say no.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Havent written something like that in a while so hopefully I did good? Please leave a comment.


End file.
